


Shingeki no Fanboys

by Elivra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nerd Boyfriends, SnK Positivity Week 2018, This fic is a love letter to all the readers and all the fans, ilu guys, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: Written for Day 6 & 7 of SNK Positivity Week on tumblr : Love Your Series / Fandom DayLevi and Erwin are deeply invested in a popular manga/anime series.This is basically a huge shout-out to all the lovely readers in the fandom who have made my experience so fricking awesome :')Rated T for swearing (of course).





	Shingeki no Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I would like to begin by saying just how much I love this fandom. I imagined listing out all wonderful people who have been supporting me and my works in this fandom over the months, but I don't want to miss anyone out. So please, believe me when I say this heartfelt thank you goes out to each and every one of you, personally. I cherish each kudos, each comment that I get and through this story, I hope to portray just how much each response means to me. I am admittedly not a big name in the wonderfully talented SnK/Eruri writing community, but oh gosh, I see so many people I can only say are regular readers, who even by just leaving kudos, have brightened my days! <3 And well, for those who have only read one or two of my fics, I love you all too! <3
> 
> So here it is, my love letter to all of you, and to the series that has captured my heart, portrayed in a maybe-semi-autobiographical story with my OTP - the Eruris.
> 
> Again, I love you all! Happy reading!

“ _Fuck._ ” Erwin breathes. “Did that just -fuck, did you see-?”

“I was here,” Levi drawls, amused. “I saw.”

“ _Shit_ , that was brilliant,” Erwin murmurs, his hand still covering his face, his palms marked with red half-moons where his nails had dug in. “What an amazing show.”

“It was impressive,” Levi admits, leaning back into Erwin, who promptly wraps an arm around him. He looks up at his boyfriend curiously. “But you seem surprised. You knew what to expect from the manga didn't you?”

“Yes, but that was a whole other experience altogether. Watching the anime, with the voices and their emotions, and the action, and the _music_ , is just...” Erwin sighs and rests his head back on the couch. “I want more,” he mumbles morosely. “When's the next season coming out?”

“Mm, next year, I think,” Levi yawns, then smirks when Erwin lets out a groan. “We still have the manga.”

“Yes. Once a _month_.” Erwin sighs again. “I want _more_.”

“Tch. You'll have to make do with what we have. C’mon. I'm exhausted.” Levi snatches up the remote and switches off the TV. He glances back and rolls his eyes. “It's not the end of the world, Erwin.”

“It certainly feels like it.”

Levi graces him with another eye roll. “Bed.  _Now_.”

*

* * *

 

“Levi. _Levi!_ ”

“What?” Levi snaps, pausing his quick staccato of chopping onions.

“Look!” Erwin brings up his phone, and Levi squints at the rows and rows of pictures. “Is that-?”

“ _Fanart_ ,” Erwin breathes, a broad smile on his face.

“No kidding.” And though his voice is gruff, Levi quickly wipes his hands and looks at the phone with interest. Erwin keeps up a lively commentary as he scrolls.

“Can you believe the talent some people have?” Levi simply nods and keeps scrolling. “Look at that, look at the details in that one. And,” Erwin chuckles, “some comics, too, which are pretty funny, and-”

“Dicks.” Levi cuts in, eyes widening. “A _lot_ of dicks.”

“Well,” Erwin shrugs, looking sheepish (but _not sheepish enough_ ), “the fans ship these characters, so there's a lot of that.”

Levi pauses at a particularly detailed gif. He takes in a deep, incredulous breath. “They _what_?”

*

* * *

 

Erwin is up to something. Levi notices almost instantly, but whatever he does notice is too vague to pinpoint. It starts with him being more distracted than usual; then there are frequent silences where Erwin stares into the distance and says nothing. Then he is almost always on his phone or his laptop, and when asked, responds with an abstracted “Working.” He does make enough time for multiple rewatches and rereads of their favourite manga and anime series, though.

But otherwise, Erwin is still the stupid, affectionate, _hot_ guy that Levi fell in love with. Eventually, Levi lets it go, and throws himself into more work, too.

It is also around this point of time that Levi discovers fanfiction.

*

* * *

 

“Wait, wait. _They're_ a ship, too?” Nanaba is incredulous.

“They do seem cute together,” Mike concedes.

“They had, like, _one_ conversation together!” Nanaba argues, chinking her bottle of beer against Mike's and taking a deep swig.

“Well, we've got bare bones to pick at, romance-wise,” Hange says in one of her rare rational moments. “This is a serious story.”

“And what, romance is too shallow?” Erwin counters. “Imagine the emotional impact on the readers when one part of an established ‘couple’ is killed.”

“Or worse,” Moblit adds.

“Aren't you a cheery lot,” Levi quips, taking a sip of his beer. The others relax into smiles and chuckles, and Erwin ruffles Levi's hair fondly -an action for which, as his boyfriend, he has exclusive permission.

“But let's not forget the bones that we _are_ given!” Hange grins. “Don't forget the lesbians!”

“Oh yeah,” Mike nods sagely. “Long live the lesbians.”

His words are met with a unanimous “Hear, hear!”

*

* * *

 

The phone rings just as he finishes reading the final page, and Levi answers it before the first ring is done.

“Erwin.”

“Levi. Did you-?”

“Yeah.”

There is heavy silence for a moment. “I can't believe he killed him off,” Erwin says finally.

“Yeah.”

“I can't believe…”

“...Yeah.”

More silence, then a sharp sigh. “I wish I wasn't at this conference.”

“Me too,” Levi mutters.

Silence again, and Levi tries to break it. “Maybe it was for the best, him dying at this point. He had sacrificed enough, he deserved to rest.”

Erwin sighs once more, softer this time. “I miss you.”

“Come home soon.”

“I will.”

*

* * *

 

When the Ackermans walk into the gym, everyone knows they mean business. The regulars avoid eye contact with them; the newbies stare to begin with, but quickly look away when the intensity of their workouts keeps steadily increasing.

Levi doesn't realise how preoccupied he is until he hears an ill-disguised snort. “You're going soft, _Uncle_ ,” Mikasa teases him.

Levi glares at his cousin. “What did I say about spotting me _in silence_?”

Mikasa shrugs, her face as expressionless as his, but she nearly skips to her workstation after he's done.

_Damn brat._

“You read the latest chapter?” Levi asks her later in one of their breaks. Mikasa nods, and he demands, “Well?”

She shrugs again. “They made the right choice. The future is in the younger generation, after all.”

Levi freezes with his water bottle midair, mouth half-open.

Mikasa raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Levi shuts his mouth with a snap. “I'm disowning you.”

“ _What_?”

*

* * *

 

Erwin becomes more preoccupied, moody. He now has good and bad days; good days where he positively showers Levi with attention, and bad days when he is sombre, irritated, and mildly affectionate. His obsession with the series, though, continues to intensify. At this point, he can rattle off the birth dates of most of the characters, and spouts random facts about them to anyone and everyone who'll listen.

“Really, November?” Petra, bless her kind heart, seems genuinely interested. “A Scorpio, huh. No wonder.”

“I know, right?”

“Make way,” Levi announces abruptly as he brings in the cake. The blueberry and vanilla icing brings a sparkle to Erwin’s eyes.

“ _The Wings_ ,” he murmurs reverentially. “Oh, thank you, Levi!”

Levi can't quite hold back his smile. “Happy Birthday, nerd.”

The party is a success. He even has a full, civilised conversation with Mikasa, much to Erwin’s proud approval, and Erwin nearly cries when he unwraps the vinyl bobblehead that Levi gifts him.

“You guys are hopeless,” Hange sighs happily, spilling wine on Moblit’s head.

*

* * *

 

“Erwin, come to bed.”

“Mm? Yeah. In a minute.” Erwin closes his laptop lid so reflexively Levi's eyes narrow.

“What are you doing?”

“Work,” Erwin mutters, rubbing his eyes.

“At three in the fucking morning?”

Erwin only sighs. “I'll come to bed soon, I promise.”

“Save it,” Levi snarls, slams the study door shut behind him, and goes to fetch his sketchbook.

*

* * *

 

Levi opens his inbox when he sees the notification for a new email. Before he can even process what he reads in the subject line, his phone begins to vibrate.

“Hey.”

“Hey, babe.” Erwin is the only person ever to get away with calling him that. “Am I interrupting something?”

The email subject line is swimming before his eyes. “Uh, no. What's up?”

“Wellll,” Erwin drawls, and Levi can easily picture that familiar twinkle in his blue, blue eyes. A good day, then. “I was thinking it's been a while since we went out. What do you say we go out tonight? Dinner, drinks. Maybe a show?”

Levi stands stock still. Erwin is right, he can't remember the last time they had an actual date night. But then he remembers the email -his favourite 100K+ omegaverse reincarnation AU fic has been updated after a six month long hiatus. This means he'll have to go back and reread a few chapters to get back into the mood of the story, possibly even from the first chapter.

His decision made, he places his phone next to his ear again. “Uh, raincheck on that, Erwin?”

*

* * *

 

The next few months are tense.

“I don't get it,” Levi complains, scrubbing a pot with force. “Who the fuck are all these new people? Where are the regulars? Why should I care about these racist nitwits?”

“It's an interesting perspective, you have to admit,” Erwin says thoughtfully, almost forgetting to dry the dish in his hand. “A look on the other side, to see just how human they are, too. How they have their own struggles and tragedies to cope with.”

Levi scowls. “Boo-fucking-hoo. I don't care. This is not the side I invested my time and interest in.”

Erwin shakes his head, smiling. “I think the point is, you can't take sides. This isn't black or white, good versus evil. This is… war. And both sides always have a story worth telling.”

“Hmm.” They are both quiet as they finish doing the dishes. Levi can't help noticing they are quiet a lot these days, and it bothers him. But before he can say anything, Erwin withdraws to the study again.

Levi is used to it at this point. Curbing his simmering irritation, he lets it go.

*

* * *

 

Levi hates Christmas celebrations, so it is a yearly tradition to go on a bar crawl to places that specifically are not Christmas-themed. There are very few of those in any case, and everyone inevitably returns to one of their homes and gets maudlin drunk.

This time, they end up at Levi and Erwin’s home. Hange makes the mistake of launching into a loud, drunken rendition of _Silent Night_ , and Levi shoots a cork at her with expert aim, making Hange topple off her precarious perch on the kitchen counter.

“You know, babe,” Erwin slurs over Hange's screams, pulling Levi closer, “I don't think they have Christmas in the Shingeki universe. You'd be _perfect_ there.”

Levi looks at him, his eyes suspiciously wet. “Erwin,” he says solemnly. “You ever take a dump so massive and _smooth_ that when you're done you get this feeling of fucking _satisfaction_ , like everything's alright and just as it should be in the universe?” He jabs a finger into Erwin’s chest. “ _That's_ how you make me feel all,” poke - “the-” poke - “ _fucking_ time.”

Erwin’s eyes are shining with tears. “Oh, _Levi_.”

“Ugh, get a room, you two,” Mike groans, sinking lower into their couch.

Levi whips around and glares at him. “We have. We got this whole fucking house, ya dumb dog. Now, get out.”

Mike blinks. “Huh?”

“You heard me. Get out. Party's over.” Levi squirms more snugly into Erwin’s lap. _Very_ snugly. "I need to unwrap my birthday gift."

“Oh god. Nan, get us a cab.” Mike blanches. “Oh _god_ , I'm gonna puke.”

Levi lets out a shrill “ _Not on the new carpet-_ ” before Mike jumps up and bolts from the room. To his credit, he makes it all the way to the hallway before throwing up.

*

* * *

 

Levi is furious. Erwin is in one of his inattentive phases, and forgot to do a grocery run _again_. He puts his purchases away with vicious force, causing one of the eggs to break. His mood even worse, Levi stomps to the bedroom, snatches up his laptop, and switches to his most visited website. _God_ , he could do with some fluff right now.

But he is distracted when he sees one of his subscriptions - a Space AU - has a new update. He switches to that fic instead and begins to read the new chapter. He is so engrossed he barely notices how hot the tea is -until something gets his attention with the force of a wrecking ball and he pauses mid-sip. The next moment, he places his mug aside with a hiss, ignoring his burnt tongue and rereading the section that has affected him so profoundly.

 _“This is a fucking disgrace,” the Captain spits and nearly punches a hole in the doorway panel. “All those lives lost and now we have to talk_ _peace _ _with them?”_

 _The Commander flips shut his communicator and tents his fingers. “I understand where you're coming from. But we_ _have_ _to work with the other side, see their point of view.” He stands up and looks at the glittering vista of their galaxy from his viewing deck. “This isn't black or white, good versus evil. This is… war. And both sides always have a story worth telling.”_

Levi stares at the webpage in shock, feeling an intense sense of déjà vû wash over him. No way. No _fucking_ way. Erwin had told him those very words mere weeks ago. The same, exact words. With the same pauses punctuating the written word in front of him. Levi wonders if he’s going mad.

He clicks over to the author’s profile. There isn’t any personal bio, no pictures. But there are stories. A _lot_ of stories, dating back months and months. There are one-shots, canon missing scenes, several AU’s, even a damn songfic. Levi starts with the earliest ones and begins to read.

*

* * *

 

He keeps reading for the rest of the day. He finds out he has already read most of them, leaving kudos on a few, commenting briefly on others. The chapter end notes take up a whole new significance when he reads them.

\- _My first foray into fanfiction. Thank you for reading._

_..._

_\- Very excited by the response! Thank you for your kind comments everyone!_

_..._

_\- Colour me obsessed, I can barely keep up with writing whatever my brain comes up with! A hundred thanks to all of you lovely readers that keep me inspired! :)_

_..._

_\- Just had an amazing bday weekend, courtesy my lovely BF. Hope you will excuse the delay in updates, romance is important, folks! ;)_

_..._

_\- The inspiration for this one came to me at three AM, as you will. The BF was NOT pleased. He puts up with so much. <3_

_..._

_\- What’s Christmas without some fluffy drunken fanfiction of the OTP? ;)_

“Oh my god,” Levi breathes.

It makes sense. Levi pays close attention to the dates, and it makes bloody sense. The days before posting a new story or a chapter were days when Erwin was distracted. The day of, he was usually moody, waiting, no doubt, for the validation in the readers’ responses. Levi recognises at least one date when a long, gushing comment was posted -Erwin had been on cloud nine on that day. Erwin’s entire writing profile is like a fucking moodboard.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

*

* * *

 

Levi always picks Mikasa up on his way to the gym, except for the brief time when they had their falling-out over that infamous happening termed as 'the Serum Bowl’ by the fans. Even now, months later, they are almost back to normal. _Almost_ , because now they never discuss the series with each other.

He knows something is up as soon as she slips into the front seat and buckles her seat belt. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Mikasa is deadpan as usual, but her voice sounds all wrong, like she has a cold.

“You’re lying,” he says immediately, then wrinkles his nose. “Are you sick or something? Because I’m not training with you-”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she snaps. “Just drive.”

He turns off the ignition and shifts the gear back into neutral. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.”

Mikasa gives vent to a groan of frustration and unbuckles her belt. “Fine. Screw this.”

“Hey, hey.” He grabs her wrist and ignores the murderous glare she shoots him. “Do I have to beat someone up for you?”

She rolls her eyes. “Okay, one: I can beat up anyone I like myself, thank you very much. And two, _no_.” She tugs her arm but he does not let go. “Can you just-”

“Look, brat. You’d better give me a valid, _believable_ reason for skipping gym, or I’m not letting this go.”

“Why the hell do you care?”

He doesn’t dignify that with a response.

“It’s stupid,” she says furiously.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“It’s -it’s _potato girl_ , okay!” Mikasa bursts out angrily, eyes filling with tears. “Go on, laugh at me, make fun of it, ‘she wasn’t important anyway’-”

Levi lets her arm go, leans back in his seat, and takes a deep breath. Tears are slipping down Mikasa’s cheeks and she’s breathing heavily. One long moment of silence, and then-

“Buckle up,” he tells her. “We’re getting ice cream.”

He gets a notification at the store. While Mikasa is occupied with choosing the flavours, Levi opens the new one-shot that has just been posted and reads the opening notes.

_Just a little tribute for our lovely archer, who, comic relief aside, kept everyone alive through her true aim and truer instincts._

_I'm still in shock, lovely readers. :(_

Levi buys a tub of cookies and cream (Erwin’s favourite flavour) to take home.

*

* * *

 

Erwin has posted a new fic. And since posting it in the morning, it has received only three kudos, one comment. One of the kudos and the comment is from Levi, the other two are guests. It is a very experimental story, deeply nuanced, emotional, completely in second person. It's also _very_ good, and Levi understands why Erwin was on edge the whole day and is currently moping in the study.

Levi wishes he could find those illusive readers and intimidate them into showering Erwin with their appreciation. Intimidation is one of the few things Levi is good at, after all.

He chooses an alternative.

It takes him about an hour, and he wishes he had more time to do a better job, but it is nearly the witching hour and they're both not as young as they'd like and they both need to _sleep_ , goddammit.

He knows Erwin lurks on a few choice tags to pass the time, and so he isn't surprised when he hears heavy footsteps sound from the study to the bedroom some fifteen minutes later. Erwin's eyes are blown wide in shock, and he is slack-jawed.

“Levi,” he whispers.

“Erwin.” He nods, his expression neutral.

He has carried his laptop with him and he thrusts it into Levi's face. Levi's art blog is open on the screen, with his latest artwork in prominent display: a birthday scene, complete with a very familiar-looking cake. The caption is short and simple.

 _Quick sketch inspired by some intense otp feels from_ _this _ _fic. Check it out_

“Did you…”

Levi shrugs.

Erwin frowns. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Levi quirks an eyebrow. “Why didn't _you_ tell me?”

Erwin sits back, still looking gobsmacked. Levi watches him, still expressionless. Then, Erwin starts to smile. Then, he beams. Then he laughs. Levi finds his mouth curving upwards, too.

“You're amazing!” Erwin says, and Levi could sing with joy: the sparkle is back in his blue, _blue_ eyes.

“You're not bad either,” he says, and then is cut off by a resounding kiss from Erwin.

He doesn't really say much else that night.

*

* * *

 

“You know, babe,” Erwin yawns, stirring his morning coffee, “my Space AU could use a cover image.”

Levi pecks the top of his blond head affectionately, leans over him, and clicks on the link to his bio.

“My commission rates are over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have used so many of my real-life conversations with my friends in this fic, it's not even funny. Erwin's reaction in the first scene was literally my own reaction to the last episode of season 2. I just wanted MORE, and ended up diving headfirst into the fandom and still haven't resurfaced. :)
> 
> Since I only write, and don't art, I haven't focused much on Levi's fanart-ing in an effort to be as authentic as possible. Apologies for that. Just, trust me when I say Erwin is me and I am Erwin when I write. Which is practically everyday.
> 
> I haven't mentioned any character names in the series on purpose -let's just say the Captain and the Commander in this universe's SnK are not called Levi and Erwin. You're free to think up whatever names you like. :)
> 
> I also wanted to add more ships, but that would have been quite a complicated mess, I think. (Didja get my Mikenana reference? eh? eh? ;) ) Instead I settled for having the Vets and Mikasa (my goddess) feature in the story.
> 
> Levi doesn't gush much about the series in this fic, but believe me, my friend, he sure as hell is obsessed as much as Erwin. :D
> 
> Thank you so very much again for all your kind words and support for my fics! I will never stop gushing about this. 
> 
> And lastly, thank you for reading this fic! :)


End file.
